El augurio del Dragón Perdido en el eco
by Love-Dreamer-HP
Summary: La guerra había terminado y todo parecía ser felicidad para todos. Un ataque fue suficiente para terminar con lo más preciado para Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny y hacerlos luchar contra una nueva fuerza oscura que amenazaba con destruirlos no solo a ellos, sino a todo el mundo mágico.


**Capítulo 1**

**Te fuiste de aquí**

"_Había una vez un perro, llegó otro y ya eran dos"_

Ronald Weasley leyó el chiste en un periódico muggle que Hermione había llevado a casa unos días antes. En algún otro momento hubiera reído como un loco al pensar en ese estúpido chiste, pero su sonrisa se había esfumado desde hacía poco tiempo.

Levantó la vista un poco y pudo ver a su novia dejar una maleta enorme junto al sillón en el que estaba y dirigirse nuevamente a la habitación que compartían. Aunque aún no sabía si debía seguir llamándola "novia" sabiendo el motivo por el cual ella estaba haciendo las maletas.

Volvió a centrar su atención al periódico en sus manos, pero en realidad no leía nada de su contenido y más bien parecía muy atento a lo que Hermione hacía, a cada movimiento, a cada paso. No quería dejarla ir, odiaba la idea de dejarla ir, pero si eso la haría feliz, él se sentía satisfecho. Sabía que no podría detenerla por más esfuerzo que hiciera. Le hubiera perdonado cualquier cosa con tal de que ella se quedara con él… incluso su infidelidad.

Hermione volvió a la pequeña salita de su casa con una maleta igual de grande que la primera, la dejó junto a esa y miró a Ron con los brazos cruzados. Su mirada se posó en él por unos segundos y él podría haber jurado que vio algo de tristeza en ellos. Desechó la idea de inmediato, lo que pudo haber visto era más bien lástima. Se levantó de su asiento y se puso frente a ella.

—Me voy —dijo la castaña fijando la mirada al piso.

—Sí… eh, espero que te vaya bien —le contestó con la más fría voz que pudo encontrar.

Ella le miró sorprendida por la manera en la que Ron le hablaba, nunca antes lo había oído tan serio, tan frío, pero quizá aquello era lo mejor. Él seguro la odiaba y ella estaba perfectamente consciente de las razones.

—Te deseo lo mejor, que seas muy feliz —Ron ofreció su mano para estrecharla con la de ella, quería que, de alguna manera, entendiera que no le guardaría rencor, que al menos intentaría no hacerlo.

El corazón de Hermione se estremeció con esas palabras.

_Lo intentaré_ pensó para sus adentros.

Estrechó la mano del pelirrojo. Él sentía que podría morir con ese toque, con ese simple contacto que le hacía sentir una electricidad recorrerle para después estrujarle el estómago, quien le recordaba que, por primera vez en tres años, ese contacto no terminaría en algo más.

Hermione se acercó a él tomando la última oportunidad que tendría de estar así de cerca, colocó su mano en la mejilla de él y besó la otra cerrando con fuerza los ojos para reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, se separó, tomó las maletas haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que le quedaba y salió de la casa que había sido su hogar y en la que dejaría una cantidad incontable de recuerdos.

Ron escuchó el azote de la puerta al cerrarse y abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados desde que ella le había besado la mejilla. El silencio de la casa le invadió de inmediato. No habría más risas, no habría más juegos, jamás volvería a sentirse feliz de regresar a casa para besar al amor de su vida… porque ella se había ido.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido en el mismo lugar, parado, con la mirada fija en un solo punto.

Como un rayo, como si hubiese salido de un trance, comenzó a respirar más rápida y profundamente, cerró las manos convirtiéndolas en puños y apretó los ojos lo más que podía, pero eso no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer sin control por sus mejillas. Se convulsionaba entre sollozos y fue entonces cuando sus piernas no resistieron más haciéndolo caer de rodillas sin dejar de llorar. Él no quería hacerlo, quería mantenerse fuerte, pero había aguantado por mucho tiempo mientras procesaba en su mente que no había nada más que hacer, que había perdido por completo a su castaña, que su más grande temor se había hecho realidad. Ella lo había dejado, lo había cambiado por quien menos se imaginó. Porque Ronald Weasley había considerado a Harry Potter como el mejor amigo que hubiera podido tener desde que lo había conocido a la corta edad de once años en el vagón del tren de Hogwarts, porque creía que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de su hermana, porque confió en él para que la hiciera feliz, porque jamás se imaginó que su Hermione terminaría dejándolo por él.

Los pensamientos de Ron habían estado en el mismo lugar en la última semana, pensando en el porqué, por qué Harry, por qué no alguien más, por qué precisamente el hombre que él consideraba su hermano del alma y quien alguna vez le había dicho que siempre había visto a Hermione como su hermana, ¡qué gran mentira era aquella!

Lo peor de todo era que las palabras de Hermione lo mataban, que aún resonaban fuerte en sus oídos, tan fuerte que podría jurar que las estaba diciendo en esos momentos.

_Caminaba de un lado a otro, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Él, su amigo, su hermano, la estaba besando. No quería salir de control, no quería que los celos lo cegaran y esperaba que ambos pudieran darle una explicación razonable de lo que había visto. _

_Sus puños estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos perdían cualquier coloración, respiraba con fuerza y sentía su rostro ponerse caliente. Los vio salir de la habitación, serios, como si nada hubiera pasado, caminaban hacia la sala de espera del hospital San Mungo en el que se encontraban. Ron reprimió un grito y sólo atinó a tomar del codo a su novia y arrastrarla a una esquina del lugar. _

—_Ron, me estás lastimando, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione sobando el lugar que él había apretado. _

—_Necesito una explicación —ella lo miró sin entender a lo que se refería—. Te vi, Hermione. Los vi a los dos —y después de esas palabras, los ojos de ella se habían ampliado de manera increíble, comenzó a negar con la cabeza con el miedo reflejado en sus marrones ojos. _

—_Ron, déjame explicarte, lo que viste… Ron, no… no fue nada —pero algo en la manera tan asustada en la que lo decía no lograba convencer al pelirrojo. _

—_Hermione, no mientas. Los vi… —tomó aire y lo soltó para intentar tranquilizarse—. Cariño, dime que lo que vi no fue más que un error, sólo eso, por favor —suplicó. _

— _¿Está todo bien? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Molly Weasley los miraba preocupada—. ¿Ginny está bien?_

_Hermione miró a la mujer. _

—_Ningún cambio, Molly. Ron y yo sólo estábamos hablando un poco. _

_La regordeta mujer asintió con la cabeza e hizo su camino hacia la silla en la que su esposo la esperaba. _

—_Hablaremos en casa, Ron —determinó la castaña._

_Pero de regreso en su casa no escuchó lo que le hubiera gustado. _

_Ella le había confesado la verdad, le había dicho que lo que había visto no era para nada una ilusión, que era real, ella estaba enamorada de Harry desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero al darse cuenta que él no le correspondería y elegía a Ginny, ella había tomado la decisión de quedarse con Ron. _

_Le había pedido perdón, le había dicho que lo que sentía por él había sido sincero, que lo quería demasiado, pero que el amor que sentía por Harry era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa y después de ciertas circunstancias, Harry también se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y ahora ambos estaban decididos a vivir aquel amor que no habían podido antes. _

_Ron apenas pudo creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, había sido cruelmente engañado y Hermione había permitido que él se enamorara cada día más a pesar de saber que no estaba realmente enamorada de él. _

Después de esa confesión él había estado bastante tranquilo, no había hecho escándalos, no había desquitado todo el enojo que había guardado y era por esa simple razón que en ese momento se dedicaba a golpear las paredes, a romper todo objeto que se pusiera frente a él. Apenas pudo recordar poner el hechizo silenciador para no ser escuchado por los vecinos. Gritaba, lloraba, rompía. Ella lo había dejado destrozado y justo así era como quería dejar el lugar en el que había vivido a su lado. Su perdón, sus miradas de arrepentimiento no valían la pena, no valían de nada.

El pelirrojo se había preguntado muchas veces qué era lo que había hecho mal, por qué a pesar de dar lo mejor de sí, no había logrado enamorar de verdad a Hermione. Pero la respuesta se la daba su inconsciente: Harry era mucho más guapo, mucho más famoso, mucho más ágil, era obvio que ella no dejara estar enamorada de él, porque él, Ronald Weasley, solo era un chico que siempre había vivido a la sombra de su amigo, era mucho menos ágil, mucho menos guapo y mucho más pobre.

La rabia y el dolor se habían apoderado de él. Ella lo había dejado, se había ido sin pensar en el dolor que significaría en su persona, le había dicho que lo quería y nada más y por más que él había insinuado que le perdonaría las cosas, ella no parecía escucharlo. Su mundo estaba terminado, ella era su vida entera y jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de que ésta se acabara en algún momento. Ella se había ido, haría su vida con Harry, importándole poco lo que él mismo pasaría. Lo besaría a él, lo abrazaría a él, le entregaría todo a él y se olvidaría al fin del pelirrojo que había estado a su lado estorbándoles. Lo había hecho pedazos, había terminado con él de manera cruel.

OoOoO

Sus ojos cerrados, la piel blanca, serena, tranquila. ¿Cuántas veces la había visto así? Quizá muchas y al mismo tiempo tan pocas. Pero la diferencia más grande era que en ese momento no dormía para después abrir los ojos y darle la mirada café y llena de amor con la que solía despertar por las mañanas. No, ahora no había un momento preciso que alguien le asegurara para poder ver de nuevo esos ojos, esos ojos que habían permanecido cerrados por casi dos meses. Desde aquel ataque su vida no había sido la misma, habían cambiado muchas cosas y en ese instante lo que más rogaba era que ella despertara para poder darle una explicación lógica a lo que estaba punto de hacer.

Harry Potter acarició lentamente la mano de Ginny Weasley, la tomó entre las suyas y la besó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Perdóname, Ginny, por favor, perdóname —susurraba con los ojos cerrados.

Pero la pelirroja no daba señales de vida además de su corazón latiente. Todos los sanadores de San Mungo no se explicaban que ella no abriera los ojos, todas las pruebas que le habían hecho habían estado normales, pero parecía que su cerebro estaba apagado, sano, pero apagado, sin ganas de hacer que aquella chica tan alegre, fuerte y habilidosa, abriera los ojos y siguiera con la gran vida que tenía por delante.

Harry la miró detenidamente, como queriendo guardar una última imagen de ella. Él se iría, la dejaría quizá para siempre, no estaba del todo seguro y jamás se perdonaría el no haber podido explicar las razones, quería terminar bien las cosas con ella, evitar que le odiara. Pero por más esfuerzos que hiciera de hablarle, ella simplemente no se enteraría de nada.

El pelinegro se levantó de la silla al lado de ella caminó hacia la puerta, tomó la manija y la soltó al segundo, giró sobre sus talones y caminó de vuelta a ella.

—Te juro que no me gustaría hacer esto de esta manera, Ginny —el joven comenzó a dar vueltas por la blanca habitación—. Y quiero que sepas que siempre estarás en mi corazón, quiero que te quede claro que te quiero, te amo, pero tengo que irme con Hermione, voy a hacerlo y espero que me perdones algún día —detuvo el paso y la miró.

_Reían. Habían tenido un excelente día más de su feliz vida. Él no podía pedir nada más que estar así, con sus amigos y su amada pelirroja. Después de la derrota del Señor Tenebroso no había nada más de qué preocuparse, sólo tenían que vivir su vida, disfrutar del tiempo perdido y llevar a cabo todos los planes que tenían para su propia felicidad. Él mismo estaba seguro que nada más ocurriría. A pesar de trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia como jefe de aurores y saber que el peligro aún se encontraba cerca, no pensaba que significara un peligro tan grande como el que Lord Voldemort había sembrado alguna vez._

_Caminaba de la mano de Ginny, con Hermione y Ron a su lado, cada uno sumido en sus pláticas, cuando lo vio. Humo a lo lejos y sus sentidos se activaron, el peligro era obvio y lo fue aún más cuando comenzaron a escucharse gritos y los muggles corrían de un lado a otro como pequeñas hormigas asustadas. _

—_Váyanse de aquí —pidió a sus amigos. No quería ni tenía la intención de ponerlos en peligro. _

_Ellos lo miraron escépticos. _

—_No, ni lo intenten, esto es demasiado peligroso —advirtió._

—_No es como que no lo hubiéramos hecho antes —le dijo Ron con una sonrisa._

—_Estamos juntos en esto —secundó Hermione._

—_En las buenas y en las malas, ¿cierto? —sonrió Ginny uniéndose al grupo. _

_Harry los miró alternativamente, lo estaban poniendo en una difícil situación, sabía que sus amigos eran muy capaces, el ED les había enseñado mucho y habían demostrado con anterioridad que eran muy capaces de luchar, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ellos no habían peleado por tres años y temía que eso les diera desventaja. _

—_No es pregunta, Harry, te ayudaremos —determinó su pelirrojo amigo. _

_El azabache soltó un suspiro y asintió. _

_Los cuatro comenzaron a correr hacia el lugar de donde provenía el humo. La escena que se encontraron era terrible, muggles corriendo, gritando, algunos otros tirados en el suelo, aparentemente muertos. El humo venía de la destrucción de uno de los edificios del lugar. Había mortífagos por todos lados, con sus capuchas y sus máscaras amenazando a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente. _

_Harry lanzó el primer hechizo dando con acierto a uno de ellos, la persona que estaba a sus pies salió corriendo al ver caer a quien lo sometía. _

_Pronto los cuatro amigos se encontraban peleando contra los mortífagos que les doblaban en número. Hechizos iban y venían, luces de todos colores chocaban contra paredes, vidrios, automóviles y hechizos protectores. Todo era destrucción y parecía que ninguno caía ante el otro. _

_Ron peleaba con dos de ellos, se protegía al mismo tiempo que trataba de atacar y vigilaba que su Hermione estuviera a salvo. _

— _¡Expelliermus! —gritó con fuerza, pero su hechizo fue repelido por el sujeto con el que peleaba—. ¡Confringo! —volvió a gritar apuntando al auto en el que su enemigo intentaba protegerse, éste voló y se llevó consigo a aquel mortífago. _

_Sonrió al notar su logro, pero esa simple distracción le había costado ser lanzado por el otro con el que peleaba. _

_Hermione, quien estaba en su propia batalla, de reojo pudo ver que Ron era lanzado por un buen hechizo y caía a lo lejos siendo fácilmente vulnerable al ataque de su contrincante. _

— _¡Desmaius! —lanzó a su oponente y corrió hacia donde estaba Ron. Algunos hechizos pasaban por su lado, uno de ellos le rozó el brazo y le causó un profundo corte, pero no se detuvo, tenía que asegurarse que Ron estaba a salvo._

_Uno de los encapuchados se acercaba hacia el pelirrojo con la varita en alto. _

— _¡Depulso! —gritó Hermione lanzando una piedra de entre los escombros que calló en el torso del atacante, sacándolo del juego al instante— ¡Ron! ¡Ron! —la castaña no detenía el paso y no miraba a otro lado que no fuera su objetivo. Al llegar a su lado lo abrazó— Ron, ¿estás bien? —preguntó tomando su rostro y examinando los golpes que tenía. Él gruñó sin atreverse a abrir los ojos y demostrar el verdadero dolor que sentía en una de sus piernas que sangraba sin control. — ¡Oh, por Merlín! —se asustó ella al notar el charco de sangre a sus pies. _

— _¡Hermione, cuidado! —la voz de Ginny le hizo voltear hacia ella, sin darse cuenta que el peligro estaba del otro lado. _

_Todo pasó muy rápido. Aquel mortífago lanzó el hechizo mortal hacia Hermione, que se había levantado para proteger el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Cerró los ojos para despedirse del mundo, cuando una ráfaga desvió aquel hechizo, Harry desarmaba al atacante y le daba un Expelliermus de lleno en el pecho. Volteó la mirada hacia su amigo y le sonrió agradecida, después volteó la mirada hacia Ginny sólo para darse cuenta que un hechizo la golpeaba en la cara y ella caía inconsciente entre las rocas._

— _¡GINNY! _

_Harry había terminado casi con toda amenaza, excepto por la que había atacado a su pelirroja. Su ira le hizo lanzar el Cruciatus para después desmayar a ese mortífago que la había dañado. _

_Desde aquel momento ella no había despertado._

—Te prometo que esos imbéciles pagarán lo que te hicieron, te lo prometo, Ginny —dicho esto, se acercó y besó su frente presionando sus labios con fuerza —. Perdóname —susurró antes de salir por la puerta y no volver a verla por mucho, mucho tiempo.


End file.
